Wheels or endless tracks which are resilient in character have certain performance benefits and in particular they provide cushioning so as to offer some resistance to vibration and jarring. While pneumatic tires provide cushioning, they do have the disadvantage of being susceptible to puncturing.
There have been various proposals to provide wheels or endless tracks which can resiliently flex to provide cushioning but which are not pneumatic. One such proposal is disclosed in United Kingdom Patent No. 857439 which is directed to a vehicle ground engaging means in the form of a wheel having a plurality of pieces of flexible tubing circumferentially spaced around its periphery and extending crosswise of the direction of travel. Although the provision of the flexible tubing is intended to provide the wheel with some cushioning characteristics, it is believed that tubing would not perform altogether satisfactorily in practice. This is because the side wall strength required of the tubing to avoid collapsing or excessive deformation under normal load conditions would be such that the tubing would in all probability not flex sufficiently to provide satisfactory cushioning.